


pick me up

by GirlsLikeKings



Series: And Shorts: A Series [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I never know, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Study Group, he loves to help, i never wrote this ship before, jihoon hates studying, lee chan is a smart bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsLikeKings/pseuds/GirlsLikeKings
Summary: Jihoon is stressed out about studying and Chan just wants to help him out





	pick me up

Jihoon sat in the library with his study group studying for his Statistics midterm that was “literally happening tomorrow”. But in reality the midterm was next week and he was just stressing out as usual because he had failed the last two exams. There was something that wasn’t clicking to him and frankly he was freaking the fuck out.

“Do you think we can order pizza to the library??” One of his group mates asked.

“That would be ideal. But I would assume if we couldn’t bring Jazz’s blueberry muffins, then we can’t order a whole pizza.” Jihoon sighed, eyes still glued to his study book.

“That’s true. I am so hungry. Let’s take a break and come back at this later. Or…tomorrow.”

“Yall can go, I’m gonna finish this problem.”

He had just gotten out the green highlighter to mark things he was still trying to learn when Lee Chan, the resident genius came and sat next to him. Okay, he wasn’t the resident genius, but he was REALLY good at math. So good in fact, that when it was time for class, Chan caught up on his sleep instead of paying attention.

The group greeted Chan as they decided to take a break and go get a snack at the cafeteria across the street. 

“Hey. Drink this.” He said handing Jihoon some organic hot chocolate.

“Not now Chan, I have to finish this chapter.”

Chan looked at Jihoon’s book and realized that was the chapter he had been studying for the past few days. “Come on doll, the group took a break, you should too. Plus, I’ve got some free time before Poetry and Politics.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes, “I don’t see how you can take all these classes and still be on the Dean’s List.”

He shrugged, “I like learning. Do you want some help??” As he sat down, he took the book from in front of his friend and noticed most of the pages were highlighted in green.

“Yes please. How do you do this problem?? The book says 13 but I keep getting 75.” His eyebrows furrow with frustration.

Chan smiled, “How about I help you with this problem and then you walk me to class??” Jihoon nodded as Chan pulled out pen and paper and carefully, excruciatingly, explained the problem.

After about 30 minutes, they were done the chapter and Chan was getting ready to leave. Jihoon looked up at him and smiled shyly, “Thanks Chan.”

Chan taken aback, “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Jihoon picked up his organic hot chocolate that was somehow still a bit warm and took a sip, “Shut up. Let’s get to your class before you’re late.”

“I love you too.” Chan laughed as they headed to his class.


End file.
